


New Love

by Ambereyes90



Category: Fairy Tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 03:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20333320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambereyes90/pseuds/Ambereyes90
Summary: Highlights from Laxus and Mirajane admitting their feelings to each other and the guild as well as their reveal of their secrets to everyone. It's like a new love each day with the ones you love. Written before chapter 338.





	New Love

Mirajane walked closer to Laxus as he looked over the ledge at the ruined city. They had done it. They defeated the dragons and the future Rogue. They had suffered very few casualties thanks to the vision of the future, but they hadn't escaped without major injuries. They won, they saved humanity.

"It's over..." Mira said softly as the sun rose into the sky. They had fought most of the day and all night to defeats the dragons but they had finally done it. Laxus just nodded as he watched the people below cheer. Suddenly he heard Mira gasp before she dropped.

"Mira..." He said as he caught her and eased her to the ground. She gave a small smile as thanks. "Don't push too far." He told her. "It's over, you already used up too much magic, don't push your body with those injuries."

"You're in worse condition than I am." She smiled making him shake his head. "You were in the last round and still fought the dragons and protected everyone. You need to get taken care of."

"So do you." He said softly. "Mira, you've got some pretty bad wounds in your side. Let me see it." She looked at him a minute. She had hoped she could fool the others into thinking she was alright but he noticed. He knew she was hurt worse than she let on and he wasn't going to let her get away with it.

"Fine but afterwards you're going to get yours taken care of." She said and watched as he nodded in agreement.

Slowly she took her hand from her side to revile several slash marks. He realized they must have come from the smaller dragons she and the others were keeping away while he and Wendy worked together to defeat Zilconis. "This is..." He trailed off before he gently touched the red skin around the wound making her wince. "Come on. Well get the bandages and I'll clean them up for you."

"Like the old days." Mira gave a soft smile as she remembered when he would help clean her wounds after a mission and she would do the same. They would sneak in to see the other and be taken care of before seeing everyone else. As time went on and the two changed, so did their routine and soon they were as good as strangers.

The two were lost in memory as they helped each other stay up and make their way to a command station that Erza was now being treated in as well as running. Bandages, water and medicine was being scavenged from the ruble and brought to the commands station as others set up tents. The two took some bandages and a small bucket of water off to the side where they wouldn't be bothered.

Laxus helped her sit slowly before he tore the fabric around her wounds so he could clean and dress them. "These are going to hurt." He said softly as she winced feeling him begin his work. The two were silent for a moment before Mira turned her blue eyes on him and broke the quiet.

"Why did you jump in front of me? It ended up only hurting you worse in the end." She asked remembering during the fight how he had broken away from Zilconis and jumped in front of her to stop the dragon's attack, only to be clipped by the claws as he tried to swat him away. She looked sadly at the deep cuts on his chest.

"Because..." He paused what he was doing and his dark orange eyes locked with her bright blue ones. "Because I can't stand to see you hurt..." He reached out and pushed her hair back over her shoulder. "You're the one person I would risk my life to save."

"But why?" She asked

"Because it hurts when I see you get hurt, I never could stand it but now..."

"It's different." She finished for him and watched him nod. "What happened? Back then... We were so close and then..." She shook her head as tears came to her eyes.

"I was stupid. I got hung up on image and my ego and I had to prove I was me and not just Makarov's grandson from the obnoxious guild. I pushed everything away." He paused before continuing to wrap her wounds. "This does take me back." He gave a little smirk making her smile.

"Yeah. Its ashamed it's not like those times." She said softly making him look at her confused. "I mean I miss how we used to be. Well I like who we are now but..." He started laughing making her look at him. "Don't laugh at me Laxus." She told him as he calmed down and just smirked at her.

"We'll things happened to get us to who we are." He said. "Sometimes it takes incredible and horrible things to make a person extraordinary." He finished with her wound before pulling his shirt off and letting her rebandage his wounds from earlier and cleaning the new ones from the fright with the dragons.

He closed his eyes as she gently slid her fingers across his skin and he felt sensations he hadn't felt in so many years. Sensations that only she was ever able to give him. The two were silent as she cared for him but when she finished he opened his eyes and she could see the look they had held all those years ago. A look she had come to know well, one she could never deny. Slowly he reached out to touch her cheek before cradling the back of her head in his hand and pulling her to him. As their lips met all the locked away feelings they had locked away to never see the light of day burst through them on full force. Mira leaned into his touch and gave a soft smile as she looked into his eyes when they parted. Her old confused feelings had just been settled and confirmed.

"Laxus..." She paused as he pulled his hand back to her cheek. "All those years ago, when we were younger and would help with each others wounds... I was always so confused and scared. You know after all this time becoming part of the guild more I've finally realized why." He furrowed his brows waiting for her to continue. When she didn't he pulled her to him again for another sweet kiss.

"I love you." He said when they parted. Mira looked at him shocked as her heart skipped a beat.

She gave a bright smile before throwing her arms around his neck. "I love you too, Laxus." The two sat holding each other a few minutes before Mira shifted and winced, feeling the wounds in her side once again.

"Come on, were both too beat up to even think about doing anything. We need sleep like the others." He said as he pushed to his feet and held out his hand to help her up. "We can talk more and all after we wake up." Mira gave a happy smile as she took his hand to stand and they started to a little area to the side where all their friends had already found a place to collapse in exhaustion.

It had been three months since the battle with the dragons and everyone had finally made it home to rest and heal. Makarov smiled as he watched his grandson walk into the guild, after a month long mission, saying hello to the thunder tribe and then moving straight to the bar with a smirk as Mirajane walked over. he had seen a change in Laxusnot just from his travels but since coming home from the fighting. He watched quietly as Laxus and Mira spoke softly. She smiled and giggled before she nodded to something he said. The two sat talking as the guild hall begain to clear for the night, Makarov slowly made his way to the stairs leaving Mira and Laxus alone but once he was up the stairs he found a little place to stand and watch, curious about what was going on with his grandson. Mira started cleaning up as Laxus stood and walked around the bar and began to help her straighten up making her smile.

Makarov couldn't help the smiled that crossed his face as he watched Laxus lean close to Mira and whisper something before they kissed. The two were happy, he could see the love between them and he was glad that his grandson had finally found some happiness in his life. Makarov turned and went to his bed leaving the two alone.

"you ready to go?" Mira asked with a small smile as they finished straightening the bar. she grabbed her coat off to the side as Laxus grabbed his own and his bag. it had gotten cold, it was only a matter of time before they saw the fist snow of the season. Mira walked closer to Laxus and wrapped her arm around him making him look down at her. she just gave a smile and rested her head on his arm as they continued to his apartment.

"it's good to be home." he said as he opened the door for them.

"I'm glad you're back safe and sound." Mira agreed as she took her coat off and laid it over the back of desk chair. "I was worried you would be longer, or come back hurt." Laxus just gave a smirk as he dropped his things and moved closer to her.

"an draw out the time away from you?" she gave a little giggle as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Over the last three months the two had decided to start a real relationship but thye wanted to hold off from telling the guild, not wanting a big deal made out of it. Mira couldn't be happier and Laxus couldn't believe how strong his feelings were. He wanted to be with her, he needed to be with her. he couldn't go long without thinking about her, even when he was out on a job he would often fall asleep thinking of the woman his heart beat faster for.

"it's been awefully boring with you away." Mira said before he leaned down and kissed her. "I've missed you."

Laxus smirked as he kissed her again. "I missed you too." He said low before he captured her lips in a deep pationate kiss. The two slowly worked their way to his bedroom, never parting as they leaned against the walls as they went until he lowered her onto his bed and they pulled at each other's clothing, letting their needs, their wants, and their feelings take over.

"Mira!" she heard making her turn from what she was doing at the bar only to find her brother and sister running over to her looking relieved.

"what's wrong?" she asked confused.

"we were so worried. we thought something happened to you since you didn't come home last night." Lisanna explained. Mira paused, what was she supposed to tell her siblings? "where were you? did something happen?"

Mira gave a soft smile and was about to come up with some story when Makarov walked over and sat on the bar. "I told you to let your siblings know you would be here." he said making the three look at him. "I'm sorry. Mira was helping me here. I'll make sure to let you know next time." The two sighed, relieved their big sister had been alright.

"make sure you let us know." Lisana scolded her sister. "you know we worry ever since the fighting with the dragons."

"I know. I'm sorry. I wont let it happen again." Mira gave a weary smile.

"wont let what happen again?" thye heard Laxus ask as he walked over and sat at the bar.

"we wont let Mira forget to tell her siblings not to worry when she stays here to help all night." Makarov said as he took a drink from his mug and peeked at his grandson who froze and looked at Mira. "we'll make sure to let you know next time. Wont we?" he said looking at Mira and glancing at Laxus who turned his head away. Mira nodded in a greement before her siblings took their leave and found their friends off in the guild hall.

"thank you master." Mira said softly.

Makarov looked at her then to Laxus before settling back on his drink. "well if you two ever need an excuse to not be home, I'll cover for you." Laxus and Mira looked at him shocked and worried making him chuckle. "as if I wouldn't notice my grandson in love."

"gramps." Laxus said low making Makarov chuckle even more.

"you kids have fun. Just don't get in over your heads." he said as he walked away laughing. Mira and Laxus looked at each other before they gave a little sigh of releaf.

"well at least we have a story if we're caught not home." Mira said softly as she made him a drink.

"or we could just admit where we were." Laxus smirked as she looked at him surprised. "whats the point in really hiding it? if we're caught, we're caught." He shrugged and watched her smile at him, a smile that she seemed to reserve for him, a smile he loved to see.

"I suppose you're right." She nodded as she handed him his cup.

"I'll see you later." He said as he walked away, towards the three members of his group. Mira smiled before going back to her work. she would look up and around the guild at times and catch Laxus sneeking a look at her before looking back at his friends. She couldn't help the smile that stuck to her face all day.

Makarov sat to the side looking atound at the guild members, his 'children'. They all looked so happy as they talked to each other, played games and even fought. He saw Laxus walk in from the corner of his eye and watched him walk to the bar. he had been away on a two week job this time. Laxus looked confused as Lisanna walked up to him from behind the bar. Makarov listened to his Grandson's worried voice.

"where's Mira?" he asked.

"she's at home. she's been sick the last few days so Elfman and me talked her into staying home yesterday, but I guess she's still pretty sick cause she told us she walked going to come today. she refused to eat or come out of her room. Its probably just a stomach bug but I still think she should go to the doctor." Lisanna explained. Makarov could see the worry grow on Laxus' face as he listened.

"Laxus." Makarov said as he walked over to the two. "I have some medicine that might help. Would you take it to her, since Elfman is in a brawl with Natsu and Gray and Lisanna is working the bar."

"uh, sure." Laxus said as he took a little pouch from his grandfather.

"it's a madisonal tea. It should calm her stomach." Laxus nodded before he grabbed his bag and was back out the door, towards the Strauss house.

"brother Elf and I could have taken it home." Lisanna said as she turned to look at the master.

Makarov chuckled as he plopped down on the bar. "there are somethings that should be left to others." Lisanna looked at him confused. "it will work better coming from Laxus."

Lisanna stood there thinking a moment. "he did look kind of worried. that's strange because Mira and Laxus were always arguing and all. Why would he be worried about her?" she gasped and looked at Makarov. "unless… is Laxus and my sister… are they together?" she asked as Makarov chuckled but didn't say anything. "oh this all makes so much sence now. she's been so anxious when he's away and she's always smiling and happy when he's back in town." Lisan smiled

Laxus made it to the house and knocked. He waited a few minutes before knocking again. again there was no answer, so he tried the door and found it unlocked making his sigh before walking in. "Mira?" he called out. "Mira, it's me." he called as he walked farther into the house. He heard the toilet flush before the door to the left up ahead opened and she walked out wrapped in a blanket. "Mira."

"Laxus, you're back." she smiled happily. He walked over to her worried but she smiled and shook her head. he could see there was something worring her but she was trying to hide it.

"I went to the guild hall and Lisanna told me you've been pretty sick." Mira just nodded as she looked away. "you should go to the doctor and get checked or see if Porlyusica can figure out what's going on."

Mira shook her head. "I know why I'm sick." She said softly.

"then what's wrong?" he watched her look up at him with watery eyes and worry clearly floating in her mind. "Mira…"

"Laxus… I'm pregnant." he was frozen. He couldn't believe what he heard, he had to have misheard her. there's no way she had just told him she was pregnant. he was stunned as he stood looking at her not knowing what to do or say. he had somehow forgotten to breathe. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes and gathered himself.

"are you sure." Was all he could get out and he saw her nod. "how… I mean we…" he shook his head as she looked away with a slight shrug. She was as lost as he was. without thinking he reached out and pulled her to him, holding her in a tight hug. "Mira… I love you." he said softly before he felt her arms wrap around his middle.

"I love you too, Laxus." She told him.

"then that's all that matters." He never thought he would have to deal with this, he never thought of becoming a father but it was sinking in. Mirajane was pregnant with his child, he wasn't going to just leave her or turn his back on them. he was going to work as hard as he could to be nothing like his own father, he was going to a million times better. He kissed the top of her head. they would figure out the details later but for now, they would go though this together.

"what are we going to do?" she asked softly. "we havn't even told anyone that we're together."

He pulled away and looked down at her, brushing stay laocks of hair out of her face. "don't worry about that. go lay down, I'll make you some tea gramps gave me." she looked at him before going back to her room across from the bathroom. Laxus knew he wasn't acting like himself, but he knew this was no time for his tough, no care in the world, adittude. His girlfriend was pregnant, he needed to help her and figure things out.

Laxus made the tea and went into her room to give it to her only to see her sound asleep. With a smile he found a pan and paper on her desk and wrote a note before setting the tea and the note on her nightstand and heading back to the guild to talk to Makarov. It was a personal issue but he was the only one who had taken care of him and raised him, he was the only one he could really talk to and not have an 'image' to uphold. Makarov looked over as Laxus walked up to him, he could see the lost look on his face.

"Laxus." Makarov said as Laxus walked over. "what's wrong?"

"could we uh… talk… in private?" he asked and watched as Makarov looked at him a moment before leading the way to the master's office.

"what's wrong?" Makarov asked again as he eyed his grandson with worry.

"i… I didn't know who else to go to…" he tailed off, avoiding eye contact, worrying Makarov even more. "I just… you always told me that no matter what happened I could always talk to you…. so…."

"Laxus." Makarov said softly as he walked closer.

"Mira… she's… pregnant." Makarov looked at Laxus stunned. He wasn't expecting this kind of news from him. Laxus scratched the back of his head and looked at Makarov worry and fear in his dark orange eyes. "what do I do, granpa?" he asked.

Makarov looked at him a minute. "You have two options. You can turn away and let her go though it alone and pretend nothing ever happened. or you could step up and take your responsibility. Which do you want?"

"you already know the answer to that." Laxus told him. "I just…" he shook his head. Makarov watched a minute, not used to Laxus droping his walls and opening up freely.

"sit down." Makarov said with a sigh as he walked over to him. Laxus sat in the chair to the side and watched his grandfather look up at him with a hard look. "I assume you love her or else you would have never come this far nor would you be this tormented. You're going to take responsibility and be there for her like you've already decided. You're going to take care of her and the child and show them both just how much you care for them, without your defenses up and you're going to teach your child to be a good person."

"you're not angry or anything? You're just going to say okay and that's it?" Laxus asked as his confusion began to spiral. "but-."

"you're my grandson." Makarov said stopping him. "of course I'm upset that you did think ahead and try to prevent this-."

"we did." Laxus said looking away as he felt his cheeks tint from embarrassment as he had to discuss this 'part' with his grandfather. "I did think ahead and we tried to prevent it."

Makarov looked at him and sighed. "well no matter." He brushed it off. "accidents happen and sometimes accidents are the best things that could ever happen to a person." He smiled. "you're my grandson. You're a Dreyar. I know you'll make the best of things and do what's right. I know you'll be the best father a child could have." Laxus looked at him as Makarov smiled proudly. "I know you will be a better father than I ever was and I am comfident that you will turn out nothing like your own father. you're a good man, you'll be a great father."

"thanks gramps." He said low as he looked down at his lap.

"go be with Mira, and when you're ready tell her brother and sister. the guild will support you when you're ready to share with them." Makarov put his hand on Laxus' knee making him look at him again. "I love you, no matter what happens in life, you will always be my grandson that I love with all my heart." Makarov left.

Laxus took in everything from his talk with his grandfather. Makarov seemed to think Laxus would be able to hald things and step ahead so that's what he would do. he was going to take control and move forward with everything. He made his way back to the Strauss house and found Mira still sleeping. he sat on the edge of the bed and watched as she shifted and slowly opened her eyes.

"Laxus." She said as she sat up. he could still see the fear and worry in her eyes as she looked up at him. he took a deep breath, it was time to let his walls fall all the way, there was no reason to hold them up around the woman who had taken his heart.

"Mira, I'm going to be there. You don't need to worry or be afraid of anything, I'm not going to leave and turn my back." he gently touched her cheek. "I'm not going anywhere. I love you and I love our kid." Mira couldn't help the tears that fell from her eyes as she listened to him. "why are you crying?" he asked as he wiped the tears away.

"I'm just so happy." She smiled at him. "this is the first time you've just told me everything in your heat without any guards at all. I'm so happy that you trust me that much." she reached out and touched his cheek. "I have no doubt that you'll be there through everything and I can gaurentee you'll be a great father." Laxus smirked before ducking his head and kissing her deeply. He loved this woman, and no matter what happened she could always get him to drop his guard on his heart when they were together. she was the only woman he had ever let get to his heart and through all his defenses he had in place to protect himself.

"you should go back to sleep." He said as he gently laid her back against the pillow before he stood.

"Laxus." He heard making him look back at her. "will you lay with me?" he paused before he gave a smirk and walked back to the bed to lay beside her. she turned and cuddled into his side letting him wrap his arm around her, holding her tight to him as they both dosed off.

The two were jolted away by a scream. Looking around disoriented they found Lisanna at the doorway with Elfman coming up behind her. she was smiling brightly as she ran over to hug Mira while Elfman stood in the doorway completely frozen in shock. "so it is true!" Lisana laughed as she looked at her sister and Laxus had jumped to his feet to stand beside the bed with his arms crossed. "you two are really together?" Mira and Laxus looked at each other.

"yeah." Mira said looking back at her sister with a bright smile. "yeah we are." Elfman looked between the two as Miralooked back at Laxus with a smile he rarely saw on his sister's face and he could see Laxus' arms slowly relax as he gave a smirk. He couldn't believe it but there was no denying that they were together.

"that's so wonderful!" Lisanna cried out as she threw herself onto Mira in a tight hug.

Elfman was brought out of his thoughts as he heard Mira speak. "Laxus?" she asked and the two looked at each other with slight worry making Lisanna and Elfman wonder what was going on. Laxus gave a soft sigh and shrugged as she looked back at her siblings a minute.

"what's wrong?" Lisanna asked worried.

Mira glanced at Laxus once more before she gave a small smile. "nothing's wrong. it's just something really important that we want you to know." Laxus crossed his arms and closed his eyes, waiting for the reactions and Mira spoke. "Laxus and I have been together since the end of the fighting. we didn't want to have a big deal made and everything so we've kept it secret all this time."

"we can't keep it secret anymore." Laxus added making everyone look at him as he opened his eyes. he didn't know what he was doing but he wasn't going to make Mira tell everyone and go through everything alone. "you two should be the first ones to find out."

"find out?" Lisanna asked and looked at her sister with a look of confustion.

"before we tell everyone else… we're going to have a baby." she smiled as Lisanna looked at her shocked before throwing her arms around her big sister again. Elfman stood in his place in utter shock.

"brother Elf!" Lisana said as she looked at him. "it's this awesome! We're going to be aunt and uncle!" Laxus looked at the youngest of the siblings who was beyond excited adnhappy for them before looking at the middle sibling who haddn't moved.

"how could you hide this from us?" Elfman asked. "we're family, we're not supposed to keep secrets from each other, especially important ones like all of this."

"like you and Ever are telling the world." Laxus said making everyone look at him before the girls looked at their brother who was stunned, trying to figure out if he should say something or try to deny it. "you can't deny it. besides Bickslow and his dolls have been telling practically everyone."

"t-that's different!" he yelled making Laxus scoff.

"no it's not!" Lisanna said as she stood up with her hands on her hips looking around. "you both should have said something. Its not like one of us would go and tell everyone if it was supposed to be a secret."

"I didn't know how you would react." Mira said softly as she climbed from the bed and hugged her sister. "I'm sorry I hid everything."

"it's okay." Lisanna sighed and hugged her back. "I understand. Just don't do it again. we're family. we help each other with everything." The two women smiled happily as they looked at their brother who had crossed his arms and was staring down Laxus. "Brother Elf?" Lisanna said as she walked over to him. "it's okay. I'm not mad. Just don't hide important stuff like that again. okay?" Elfman dropped his arms in defeat as she hugged him. Mira smiled and looked over at Laxus who had stayed quiet through everything. She walked over to him and hugged him.

"you're part of the family now too. So no more hiding." She told him softly making him smirk as he wrapped his arms around her. Laxus decided to go back to his apartment so Mira walked with him to the door and they stood outside talking.

"make sure you get some sleep. Being run down and sleepy doesn't suit the demon Mira." She smirked as he gently touched her cheek before he kissed her. "I'll see you tomorrow."

She nodded before she kissed him one more time and he left. She went back into the house and it was time to talk with her siblings and eat some dinner.

It had been nine months since their secret was told to her siblings and eight months since it was told to the entire guild. There was no hiding the facts anymore especially with an emotional nine month pregnant Mirajane. Makarov sighed as he sat at the bar. Mira had been at home for the last three days and Laxus was due back from a job any day. He hoped Laxus would get back sooner rather than later, to make sure he didn't miss the birth of his first child. With that thought Makarov smiled happily. He was going to be a great grandfather.

The doors to the guild burst open making everyone look over to see Elfman looking frightened. "Mira!... she… she.." he yelled out making several go to him. Evergreen was the first one at his side, walking him over to a chair.

"Elfman what's wrong with Mira?" Cana asked.

"she was in the kitchen with Lisanna and then she just yelled out and…. And… she's in a lot of pain…" he was frightened. He had no idea what was going on.

"so it's started." Makarov said with a smile. "Jet, would you go inform Porlyusica that it's time." Jet nodded and was gone. "Lucy, Levy, go help Lisanna until Porlyusica arrives."

"what about Laxus." Lucy said softly. "he's not back yet."

"I'll get him back." Natsu volunteered.

"no." Makarov said. "I will find him. the rest of you just wait, if you must go to the house stay out of the way and do as Porlyusica asks." Makarov watched Lucy and Levy leave before he started out of the guild, hearing the commotion and celebrations begin. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on his grandson before he snapped his head to the enterance to the town. He had arrived just in time. Makarov made his way to the enterance where he found Laxus walking slowly with his bag slung over his shoulder.

"gramps?" he questioned. "what are you doing out here?"

"it seems Mira has gone into labor." He watched Laxus drop his bag and start running. "stop." He said grabbing his grandson and pulling him back to sit on the ground. "bursting in there will do nothing but get you kicked out. Laxus looked at him and he could see the fear and worry rising in his eyes. "Lisanna, Lucy and Levy are with her and I sent Jet to get Porlyusica." Makarov let go and started walking as Laxus stared at him. "get your bag and lets go." He looked over his shoulder at him. "you can't be late for your child's birth." Laxus felt his heart beat faster as he grabbed his bag and walked with his grandfather, wanting to rush to Mira but deciding what Makarov had planned would be the best option.

Once in sight of the house Laxus stopped making Makarov look at him. "i… what am I supposed to do?" Makarov watched as the walls dropped and he was his confused grandson once again. "I don't know anything about kids or how to raise them or what to do at all. What am I supposed to do? I… I can't…"

"you're not alone." Makarov said. "you've got the guild, you've got her siblings, you've got me and you've got Mira. What one doesn't know the others make up for. No one knows what their doing, especially for their first child. With so many to help, nothing could go wrong. I have faith in you, I know you'll turn out to be a wonderful father and nothing like Ivan. Just relax." Laxus looked at him before giving a little nod and they continued. Makarov stopped at the doorway and looked in to see Porlyusica moving about the room with the three women talking to Mira in between contractions.

Laxus heard Lisanna talking to Mira as she smoothed her sister's hair back from her damnp forhead. "we're going to wait in the other room. You're strong, I know you can get through this and then you'll have an adorable little baby." Lucy and Levy glanced at Laxus and gave small smiled before they said their good lucks and left. Makarov pushed Laxus forward making him move to the bed side where Lisanna was still talking to Mira. "besides this is you're chance to get Laxus back for all the emotions you've rolled through." she giggled making Mira smile.

"is that right?" Laxus said making Lisanna turn and look at him with a bright smile. she stood up and moved him closer.

"take care of my big sister and my little niece or nephew." She told him before she turned and left with a chuckling Makarov.

"Laxus." Mira smiled. "you're back just in time." She told him softly before her eyes slammed shut in pain. Laxus reached out andgrabbed her hand as he smoothed his hand over her hair.

"it's time." Porlyusica said as she walked back over making the two look at her. Mira looked back at Laxus and gave him a bright smile before she followed the orders Porlyusica was giving.

Makarov and the others looked up as the door to the house opened and Laxus walked out with a bundle wrapped in his arms. the joy was clear across his face, there was no hiding the happiness he was feeling as he looked down at the little baby.

"it's a girl." Laxus said as he looked up with a smirk. "her name is Amaya." Amaya was handed to Lisanna before all the women crouded around pushing him away.

"that will happen." Makarov said as he walked to his grandson's side. "when there's a baby involved, men are pushed far away, even if it's their own." Laxus looked back at the large group of woman fussing over the newborn. "what do you feel now?"

"i… I'm going to the father I never had." Makarov nodded happily as Laxus sat where the others had been, still watching the women holding his daughter. he smirked as he realised what all of this really meant. He was the father of a beautiful daughter.

"Master." Lisanna said as she walked over with the newborn cradled in her arms. "do you want to hold her? she is your great granddaughter." Makarov looked afraid making Laxus chuckle. Gently Lisanna handed the baby to him and he could see the blond fuz that was sure to turn into long golden locks. As she was settled into his arms she shifted and cooed as she blinked a few times and looked up at him with bright blue eyes.

"she's got Mira's eyes." Laxus said noncelantly.

"and your hair." Lisanna added. "you're going to have your hands full keeping the boys away." She giggled as Laxus just rolled his eyes before settling them on Amaya. Makarov was smiling more happily than he had ever seen him before as he held the baby. there was a flash making Makarov and Laxus look up quickly to see Lucy and Levy smiling brightly holding a camera.

"you have to have a bunch of pictures to save these memories for ever." Lucy said before taking another one of Makarov holding Amaya. Slowly more and more people from the guild made their way over and Amaya was eventually back to sleep and passed to Elfman who looked in awe, afraid she would break before she was passed around the group. Laxus watched as Erza smiled happily holding the girl before she was passed to Natsu. He was worried the dragonslayer would become rough and hurt his daughter but he watched as Lucy posissioned his arms to hold the newborn correctly. Laxus had never seen the dragon slayer so gental and careing.

Before long it was getting dark. The guild members offered their congratulations to Laxus as they left and before they knew it there was only Makarov, Elfman, Laxus and Lisanna, still holding Amaya, left. Lisanna smiled as she walked over and handed Amaya back to her father. "you should probably stay the night. Mira is going to be so tired and she's not going to be able to take care of Amaya tonight." Lisanna told him. he nodded but his thoughts began to swim. What was he supposed to do, he didn't know how to take care of a baby. "if you need any help just left me know. taking care of babies is easy, its when they start crawling and running around that its hard."

"aint that the truth." Makarov laughed.

"we're all family, you don't have to hide or worry. We take care of each other." Lisanna smiled at Laxus. "so if you need any help just come get me, or Elfman." Laxus just nodded before Lisanna grabbed her brother's arm and pulled him into the house.

"seeing you holding that little girl has settled everything perminatly." Makarov said. "you're going to be the greatest father there could ever be. You just go take care of Mira and protect that little girl in your arms and you'll be fine. like Lisanna said, we're family, if you need any help or advice or anything, you know where to find me." Laxus nodded and Makarov started back towards the guild.

"thanks… grandpa." Makarov glanced at him and smiled. Laxus couldn't explain his feelings. Every step of the way with Mira his feelings had changed and shifted and grew. It was like every time they were together it was a new love. Laxus sighed and went into the house to sit with Mira and care for their daughter.


End file.
